


Не думай о том, как будет больно (Don’t think about how much it will hurt)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Classism, Fights, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon, Violence, hurt and a distinct lack of comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Ронан не желает, чтобы Ганси усыновлял нищего студента. Ронан не желает переживать о нищем студенте.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish





	Не думай о том, как будет больно (Don’t think about how much it will hurt)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't think about how much it will hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532463) by [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme). 



Ганси надо было щенка завести.

Они никогда раньше не держали животных на Монмутской фабрике, и Ронана это вполне устраивало, поскольку означало — никто не линяет, не делает лужи ему на постель, или что там ещё может натворить какой-нибудь щенок, которого Ганси избаловал бы. Наверняка тот захочет, чтоб Ронан выводил щенка на прогулку. Убирать дерьмо за собакой Ронан не намерен.

Но у Ганси оказался какой-то чёртов _материнский_ инстинкт, который ему нужно к чему-то приложить, и если уж выбирать между вонючей псиной и приступом благотворительности по отношению к подростку, то с собакой Ронан, пожалуй, смирился бы.

— Ты знаешь, что это такое? — спрашивает Ганси, перекрикивая рёв Кабана.

— Пустая трата моего времени?

Ганси сам отвечает на свой вопрос и пропускает мимо ушей реплику Ронана. У него такой способ дать Ронану почувствовать, что его слушают.

— Синдром единственного ребёнка. А это забавно, поскольку у тебя два брата.

— У меня два брата, — говорит Ронан. — А это означает — больше не надо никого, с кем тоже придётся _делиться_.

— «Тоже придётся делиться» предполагает, что делиться ты уже научился.

— Если ты знаешь, что я это не умею, зачем пытаешься?

— Потому что верю в способность человечества совершенствоваться, — заявляет Ганси. — И вообще, сегодня будет дождь. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы Пэрриш в дождь поехал в школу на велосипеде. Это вопрос безопасности.

Ронан не видит в этом проблемы. Пэрриш, по-видимому, именно так и ездил всё время, и руки-ноги у него пока на месте. К сожалению.

— Ну, это его выбор — ездить в школу не на машине.

— Ронан Линч, — произносит Ганси. — Не все с рождения обладают деньгами.

— Кое на кого они сваливаются? Ты что, собрался спустить свои деньги на…

— Если ты собрался вести себя мерзко, — говорит Ганси, — то, возможно, остаток пути тебе следует проделать пешком.

— Так ведь дождь будет, — говорит Ронан. — Это же вопрос безопасности.

Ганси недовольно фыркает.

— Просто… постарайся быть дружелюбным. Ладно?

— С чего это я должен быть _дружелюбным_? — интересуется Ронан. — У него что, своих друзей нет?

— Есть. Я.

Ронан ждёт, когда Ганси скажет это. Скажет, что без него Ронан тоже был бы одинок. Признает, что именно этим он и занимается: великодушно подбирает бесприютных, словно он — Святой Ричард, покровитель одиноких и сломленных.

Но Ганси не говорит, и Ронана это бесит.

Вместо этого Ганси заявляет:

— Ты должен дать Пэрришу шанс. Он тебе понравится. Он разбирается в машинах.

— «Справочник автомобилиста»* тоже разбирается. Почему бы тебе его на свидание не пригласить?

— Меня это расстраивает, — нагнетает Ганси — ну, пытается нагнетать. Пугающим он бывает только когда сам того не желает. — То, что никто больше не ценит платоническую дружбу. Всякий раз, когда кто-то хочет сделать что-нибудь для друга — всегда считается, что в этом должен быть какой-то сексуальный или романтический… Ты не _мог бы_ прекратить?

Оказывается, десять секунд — максимум времени, которое Ганси может выдержать, когда Ронан делает рукой _бла-бла-бла_ ему в лицо. Приятно знать.

— Ты хоть представляешь, куда ехать? — интересуется Ронан, когда Ганси опять разворачивает Кабана обратно, в ту сторону, откуда они только что прибыли.

— Это где-то здесь, я найду, — бормочет Ганси без капли уверенности.

— Из-за тебя и твоего нового бойфренда я на первый урок опоздаю, — говорит Ронан. — Домашнюю работу не сдам.

— А, так ты теперь домашнюю работу делаешь? — Ганси сворачивает на грунтовую тропу — это даже не дорога. Ронан совершенно уверен — свернул Ганси только из упрямства и нежелания признавать, что понятия не имеет, куда они едут. Кабан издаёт по-настоящему тревожный звук, цепляя землю брюхом.

Ганси матерится; обычно это доставляет Ронану удовольствие, но сейчас он слишком беспокоится за «Камаро». Кабан не заслуживает, чтобы над ним так издевались ради какого-то парня, который учится благодаря стипендии, даже если парень тот на днях заставил двигатель Кабана работать снова.

— Поехали обратно, пока не застряли здесь, — говорит Ронан. У Ганси такой вид, словно он вот-вот согласится, но тут тропа сворачивает, и показывается первый трейлер.

— Мы на месте? — Ганси, кажется, уверен в этом ещё меньше, чем раньше. Широко открытыми остекленевшими глазами он смотрит на облупившуюся краску, битые бутылки, подвывающих дворняг. Из одного трейлера высовывается полуодетый чумазый ребёнок неопределённого пола и обзывает их словами, которых даже _Ронан_ в таком возрасте не знал. В ответ Ронан бросает мрачный взгляд, но ребёнка это только подзадоривает — будто у него отсутствует чувство самосохранения. Или самоуважение.

— Да тут пиздец как стрёмно.

Ганси выразительно смотрит на него:

— Наверное, тебе стоит помолчать.

— А как мне тогда дружбу заводить?

— Послушай… А, вот и он. — Ганси останавливает «Камаро» перед одним из трейлеров, который ничем не отличается от соседних — за исключением сидящего на ступеньках худого встревоженного парня в форме Агленби.

Едва завидев их, Пэрриш вскакивает и хватает сумку.

— Просто веди себя прилично, Ронан.

Ронан бросает на Ганси быстрый взгляд, но отводит глаза:

— Сзади я не поеду.

— Прекрасно, — говорит Ганси и выбирается из машины, чтобы откинуть своё кресло.

— Спасибо. — У Пэрриша такой акцент, что в нём можно увязнуть. Ронан не помнит, чтобы на уроках он говорил с таким акцентом, но, вероятно, в окружении всего вот этого говорить иначе Пэрриш не может. Или, вероятно, это Ронан ошибается. Он не так много внимания обращает на Пэрриша, да и на уроки вообще. — Надеюсь, найти меня не доставило слишком много хлопот.

— Совершенно никаких, — врёт Ганси, и Ронан фыркает.

Пэрриш замирает на полпути на заднее сиденье, и, вскинув брови, смотрит на Ронана.

Ронан тоже поднимает брови и смотрит на него. Это только наполовину злобный взгляд. Это _прилично_.

А потом дверь трейлера, где живёт Пэрриш, с грохотом распахивается.

При виде небритого мужика, который выскакивает из трейлера, Пэрриш пулей запрыгивает в машину.

— Вот чёрт. — Он пытается слиться с задним сиденьем и не высовываться в окно. Как будто может спрятаться, как будто мог бы исчезнуть ещё где-то посреди этого унылого грёбаного диккенсовского пейзажа.

— Вы, должно быть, мистер Пэрриш, — говорит Ганси — потому что Ганси иногда настолько тупит, что его нельзя отпускать на улицу без присмотра.

— Давай в машину, — шипит Ронан, и Пэрриш одновременно с ним произносит:

— Господи, да поехали.

Но Ронану кажется, что по-настоящему решающим для Ганси становится момент, когда отец Пэрриша тычет пальцем в машину и ревёт « _Убирай эту хуетень с моей собственности, ты_ …» — а далее следует поток слов, которыми Ронан непременно обложит Ганси, когда тот в следующий раз попытается заставить Ронана вести себя прилично или подружиться с кем-то.

Пэрриш прикрывает рукой глаза. Ронан и его непременно обложит теми же словами, как только он выбесит Ронана хоть чем-нибудь.

Ганси, идиот, наконец забрался обратно в машину и включил первую передачу, но деревенщину — отца Пэрриша — это ни капли не усмиряет. Тот орёт вслед, пока они не уезжают по долбаной грунтовой даже-не-дороге и не скрываются из виду.

Пэрриш сползает на сиденье ещё ниже.

Ронан никак не может перестать ухмыляться.

— Что ж, — кашлянув, говорит Ганси, и Пэрриш встречается с ним взглядом в зеркале заднего вида; выражение лица у него настороженное. — Адам Пэрриш, ты ведь знаешь Ронана Линча, верно?

Пэрриш переводит взгляд с Ганси на Ронана. Лицо его делается ещё подозрительней.

— Конечно, — отвечает Пэрриш. Акцент исчезает, словно чем дальше его увозят из сраной дыры, в которой он живёт, тем реальнее Пэрриш становится. — Вид у него знакомый. Кажется, я видел его на уроках — раз или два.

Ганси в ответ кивает, потому что всё ещё не вышел из режима «идиот». Но Ронан на это не купится; продолжая глядеть Пэрришу в глаза, он позволяет ухмылке исчезнуть, уступив место обычному неприязненному выражению.

Пэрриш и бровью не ведёт.

Значит, он тоже не намерен притворяться, будто Ронан ему нравится — это хорошо. Всё равно Ронан не собирался вести себя с ним _прилично_. Оберегать Пэрриша он, блин, не нанимался.

-

Сначала на скуле у Пэрриша появляется синяк, сопровождаемый неожиданно бодрым объяснением «гаечный ключ себе на лицо уронил».

Затем разбитая губа. Ронан не слышит, что Пэрриш говорит Ганси по этому поводу. В ответ на свой комментарий Ронан получает лишь сухое «не знал, что тебе не всё равно, Линч».

На следующей неделе Пэрриш пропускает учебный день. Когда он возвращается в школу, под глазом у него фонарь. Разбитая в прошлый раз губа снова кровит, и левой рукой он двигает с трудом, словно потянул мышцу.

Должно быть, Пэрриш знает, насколько жалок его внешний вид, поскольку даже не пытается сочинять что-нибудь о том, какой он косорукий.

— Выглядишь дерьмово, — говорит ему Ронан.

— Спасибо. — Пэрриш бросает на него взгляд исподлобья. — Я подрался.

Из-под рукава у него выглядывают синяки, словно его слишком крепко схватили за запястье и дёрнули. На костяшках пальцев нет ни ссадин, ни ушибов.

Кто-то бил его, но Пэрриш не ударил в ответ.

— Правда что ли. — Ронан не сводит с него взгляда.

Но у Пэрриша теперь богатый опыт общения с Ронаном, к тому же его всегда не так-то просто было третировать.

— Ага, — говорит он. — Правда.

Может, это кто-нибудь из Агленби. Издевательства, запугивание — какое там, блин, дерьмо ещё практикуют подростки по отношению друг к другу.

Но по времени не сходится. Нет никаких причин, по которым над Пэрришем можно было бы издеваться _сейчас_ , когда Ганси взял его под своё крыло, будто страшненького, крохотного птенца. Да и в школе его вчера не было.

— Ну и дурак, — говорит ему Ронан.

— Поверить не могу, Линч — меня учишь жить ты. — Пэрриш хмурится, потом морщится. На губе выступает кровь. — Что, решил заработать в личное дело строчку «страшный лицемер»?

Пэрриш придерживается стратегии «лучшая защита — это нападение».

Обычно так и есть, но вообще-то Ронану плевать, что там происходит у Пэрриша. А когда тебе _плевать_ — это тоже довольно неплохая защита.

— Если я дерусь, то побеждаю.

— Мои поздравления, — отвечает Пэрриш. — Ты, наверное, так собой гордишься.

-

— Он не подрался.

Ронан сидит на переднем сиденье и ничего не говорит. Если оба они знают ответ на вопрос, то это не вопрос.

— Его кто-то избил.

Ронан смотрит в окно. Бесконечные сельские пейзажи Вирджинии, и душа не лежит ни к одному.

Ганси молчит так долго, что Ронан думает — на этом, должно быть, разговор и окончен.

Но нет.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы он рассказывал о родителях?

— Что, — отвечает Ронан вопросом на вопрос, — на наших поздних завтраках по воскресеньям, когда мы занимаемся маникюром и обсуждаем свои чувства?

— Ронан, я серьёзно. Это важно.

— Тогда почему спрашиваешь меня? Я ему даже не нравлюсь. Ты считаешь, он возьмёт и скажет «Знаешь, Линч, отец из меня дерьмо вышибает»?..

Ганси вздрагивает так сильно, что Ронан ощущает это нутром.

На секунду его настолько тошнит от себя самого, что хочется сдохнуть.

— Мы можем кому-нибудь рассказать. — Совершенно несчастный Ганси всё ещё пытается _принять решение_ — потому что так поступают _лидеры_ , так поступают _друзья_. — В школе. Там знают, как справляться с подобным. Думаю, их обучают, что делать в случаях… жестокого обращения с детьми.

Ронан фыркает. Он не доверяет суждениям школы. Учителя видели Пэрриша каждый день и не заметили, что что-то не так. Ронана они видели весь последний год и решили, что лучший способ уладить его _проблемы с поведением_ — это дрочить Ронана за прогулы; что они вообще могут знать хоть о чём-то?

— Мы можем вызвать копов, — говорит Ганси.

— Он сам может вызвать копов, — отвечает Ронан. — Там три цифры набрать, это нетрудно.

— Ты мог бы проявить побольше сочувствия, Ронан. — Но Ронан не может, не может. Не может. Слишком много скорби в его сердце. Для Пэрриша и его разбитой губы в нём не осталось места. — Сложно принять решение, когда находишься в центре ситуации. Возможно, мы должны сделать это за него.

— Он тебе никогда не простит.

— Думаешь?

Правда слишком очевидна, чтобы её требовалось повторять. Пэрриш цепляется за обиды как утопающий в попытке удержаться на плаву.

Ганси качает головой:

— Суть не в том. Правильный поступок есть правильный поступок, даже если потеряешь на этом друга. Тебе так не кажется?

Ронану кажется, правильное никогда лёгким не бывает. Ему кажется, чьи-то секреты — личное, чёрт возьми, дело этого человека. Ему кажется, копы — никчёмные мудаки. Ему кажется, в своих битвах человек должен сражаться сам.

Он говорит Ганси:

— Мне кажется, бесить Пэрриша — это моя обязанность.

-

Ронан выжидает, когда Пэрриш снова начнёт шевелить рукой нормально — потому что незачем ему начинать с дурных привычек, а потом дожидается момента, когда поблизости не будет Ганси — потому что тому незачем видеть, как Ронан делает что-то, что можно истолковать как _хороший поступок_. Это только подкинет Ганси идей.

Но вот настаёт день, когда они застревают в какой-то жопе мира, Ганси бродит в полутора километрах от машины, пытаясь поймать телефоном сеть и поговорить со своим приятелем-профессором, а для них не находится дел поинтереснее, чем слоняться вокруг Кабана.

— Пэрриш, — окликает Ронан. Пэрриш бросает на него крайне скучающий взгляд. Как будто считает, что в этой жопе мира у него есть дела поинтереснее, чем разговоры с Ронаном. — Руки подними.

— Нет.

— Давай. — Ронан показывает, как: поднимает руки перед собой до уровня груди, ладонями наружу, и опускает.

— Не буду я их поднимать.

— Прекрасно, — говорит Ронан, и замахивается на Пэрриша кулаком.

Удар медленный и не достиг бы цели, даже если бы Ронан метил в Пэрриша, а не в воздух в пяти сантиметрах перед ним.

Но он всё равно пропадает впустую, потому что Пэрриш уклоняется. Отступает на один-единственный шаг, не больше, и на лице его появляется _гнев_.

Но за долю секунды до этого он бледнеет и широко распахивает от ужаса глаза.

— Какого _чёрта_.

— Я не собираюсь бить тебя, придурок.

— Точно. Как только мне в голову такое могло прийти?

— Я собираюсь научить тебя драться, — говорит Ронан.

Пэрриш наигранно _растерян_ :

— Что? С чего это вдруг?

— Достало смотреть на твоё жалкое расквашенное лицо. — Что вполне себе правда. — Руки поднимай.

— Нет. — И, поскольку Пэрриш не идиот, он добавляет: — И не вздумай ещё раз на меня замахнуться, козёл.

_Злость_ перевешивает _растерянность_. Со злостью Ронан работать умеет.

— Отлично, попробуй ты. Сожми кулак.

Рука Пэрриша дёргается, будто он об этом и думал, но кулак так и не сжимается.

— Я пытаюсь не ввязываться в драки, — говорит он. — Научиться драться здесь не поможет.

— Ага. А если подростков не научить пользоваться презервативами, трахаться они не будут. — Ронан поднимает глаза к небу. — Если собираешься драться, то должен побеждать.

— Я не нуждаюсь в советах, Линч, а если и так, то ты последний, к кому бы я обратился.

— Правильно, тебе же твоя семейка из трейлерного парка кучу отличных советов надаёт, не сомневаюсь…

Пэрриш делает шаг вперёд, потом другой, пока они не оказываются ближе, чем в самом начале.

— Заткнись на хрен про мою семью.

— А ты заставь.

И какую-то долю секунды Пэрриш обдумывает это, ладони сжимаются в кулаки, он делает ещё шаг вперёд…

Но потом, с видимым усилием, сдерживается.

Кулаки всё ещё сжаты.

— Что тебе _неймётся_ , — рычит он на Ронана. — Тебя насилие заводит, или что?

— Мечтать не вредно, Пэрриш.

Пэрриш застывает — менее взрывоопасный, но не менее злой. Ронан мог бы спровоцировать его на нападение — или на то, чтоб он убил Ронана, когда тот будет спать, три месяца спустя. Исходит от Пэрриша какая-то такая энергия, _психопатическая._

И Ронан меняет тактику.

Он берёт Пэрриша за предплечье — не за запястье — и, подняв его руку, прижимает ему большой палец к ложбинке между указательным и средним.

— Не сжимай кулак так сильно, сломаешь себе что-нибудь, — говорит Ронан. — Знаю, ты подавляешь свои эмоции и всё такое, но…

— Кто бы говорил. — На самом деле Пэрриш ослабляет кулак, совсем чуть-чуть — наверное, блин, запрограммирован следовать инструкциям. Чёртов учительский любимец. Высвободить руку он не пытается, а так было бы ещё интереснее.

Но разумеется, Пэрриш сопротивляться не пробует. Он в ответ не бьёт.

— Палец в кулаке никогда не зажимай, — говорит Ронан, хотя сейчас Пэрриш сделал всё правильно. Может, просто повезло.

— Да это все знают, — отвечает Пэрриш. — Я прямо начинаю сомневаться, что ты такой уж специалист.

Ронан ухмыляется, поскольку у Пэрриша почему-то никак _не получается_ залезть ему под шкуру, хотя это самая лёгкая вещь на свете. Чаще всего людям для этого вообще никаких усилий не требуется.

А на больных точках Пэрриша с тем же успехом могли бы висеть неоновые указатели.

— Шаг вперёд делай _в тот момент_ , когда бьёшь. — Ронан говорит медленно и чётко, словно объясняет ребёнку. — Не раньше. Потому что так корпус оказывается за пределами удара…

— Я не тупой, — огрызается Пэрриш. Есть какая-то красота в том, как ярость вспыхивает на его лице. Может, Ронану и в самом деле неймётся.

— Ты делаешь что-то не так, — говорит Ронан. — Если столько дрался и ни разу не победил.

Вот. Этот быстрый взгляд — от Ронана и обратно.

Пэрриш понимает, что это вызов.

Он вскидывает голову — дерзко, словно ждёт, что Ронан ещё что-нибудь скажет, но Ронан — не Ганси. Ему не нужен большой эмоциональный момент, когда они зарыдают и почувствуют себя лучше. Он сказал Пэрришу, чего хочет, и теперь всё зависит от Пэрриша. Он может научиться драться — или сказать правду, и тогда Ронан…

Ронан не знает, что сделает, если это случится. Наверное, пойдёт и отметелит отца Пэрриша. Или просто… заберёт его, закроет в машине и увезёт куда-нибудь.

Вот только ничто ведь не мешает ему сделать это _сейчас_. Он знает, что Пэрриш лжёт, и Пэрриш знает, что он знает, что Пэрриш лжёт — так почему он не делает что-нибудь, а стоит здесь и держит его руку?

— Это моя проблема, — говорит Пэрриш, не зло и не защищаясь, а просто очень устало. — И я с ней справляюсь.

— Точно, — откликается Ронан. — Это вот так ты _справляешься_.

— Лучше так, чем пробивать себе путь кулаками. Слышал — «мечом живёшь, от меча и умираешь»?

— Потому что непохоже, что с твоей смертью это закончится.

— Потому что я не хочу уметь причинять людям боль, — огрызается Пэрриш, — не хочу быть как… ты.

Он не это собирался сказать, но всё равно сказал правду. Он не хочет быть как Ронан. Ронан не может его винить. Ронан и сам почти всегда не хочет быть как Ронан.

Наверное, это первый откровенный момент из всех, которые когда-либо были между ними двумя. Ганси бы _так_ гордился.

— Слушай, Пэрриш, — говорит Ронан. — Ты-то мне на самом деле не сдался.

— Я уж вижу.

Ронан свирепо смотрит на него, и Пэрриш отвечает таким же взглядом.

— Поэтому мне без разницы, какого чёрта ты делаешь. Но ты почему-то нравишься Ганси, а он заслуживает большего, чем твоя ложь. Можешь посылать его на хер, когда он лезет не в своё дело, он к этому привык. Только не _ври_.

Наступает долгий момент, когда Ронан думает: вот сейчас Пэрриш пошлёт его ко всем чертям, но Пэрриш больше не сверкает на него глазами.

Это застаёт Ронана врасплох. Словно ударился о стену и понял, что это не стена, а дверь — в тот момент, когда кто-то открывает её с другой стороны.

Если Пэрриш не испытывает к нему ненависти, то нет у них причин стоять так близко, прикасаться друг к другу и вообще разговаривать.

Ронан отпускает его руку.

— Спасибо, — говорит Пэрриш. — Буду иметь в виду.

-

Через месяц у него на подбородке появляется синяк: если смотреть с одного бока — незаметный, если с другого — жуткий.

Ронан не разочарован. Он и не думал, что один разговор — Пэрриш его даже и не слушал — что-нибудь изменит. Мир устроен не так, Ронан знает это.

Пэрриш перехватывает его пристальный взгляд.

— Опять подрался? — спрашивает Ронан.

Пэрриш колеблется, а потом отвечает:

— Нет.

По крайней мере, он больше не врёт.

Но, господи, всё остальное в этом дерьме — просто _отстой_.

-

Ронан перестаёт каждый день ездить в школу вместе с Ганси.

Ганси в отчаянии и при любом удобном случае полощет ему мозги насчёт пропусков. Так и есть — когда Ронан добирается в школу сам, то может слинять пораньше, или прийти попозже, или вообще не явиться. Вот поэтому он и добирается в школу сам.

Поэтому, а ещё — чтобы не приходилось каждый, блин, день сидеть в Кабане и вести светские беседы с Пэрришем.

И дело вовсе не в том, что, подъезжая к концу грунтовой дороги, он ожидает увидеть на лице Пэрриша следы побоев и напоминает себе _вести себя прилично_ , и поэтому не выходит из машины и не идёт искать отца Пэрриша.

Ронан добирается в школу сам, и Пэрриш пусть сам решает свои чёртовы проблемы, и Ронану нет до него никакого дела.

_— fin —_

**Author's Note:**

> * В оригинале – «Blue Book», путеводитель для автотуристов


End file.
